Thoughts From A Champion
by Eons-layter
Summary: Blue and Leaf have a heart to heart once Leaf arrives to challenge him, and Blue begins to realize that winning can mean many things.


Title: Thoughts From A Champion

 _Summary: Blue and Leaf have a heart to heart once she arrives to challenge him, and Blue begins to realize that winning can mean many things._

When they first started their journey, their reasons were not entirely the same. For Blue it had always been about being the best trainer in the world. An unattainable goal to some, but for Blue it was a challenge, a promise. He first tasted the desire after watching Pokemon tournaments on the television, and suddenly a part of him that was once foggy, became clear. Blue wanted to become a Pokemon master. On the contrary, Leaf's goal was much simpler. She wanted to travel the world and see new things. Along the way her goal had quickly changed to challenging all the gym leaders. After she accomplished that, her goal changed again. Everytime Leaf completed something she moved on as easy as water runs.

So as Blue watched the doors open he felt his heart drop. _Please. Please. Please._

Arceus did not hear his prayers.

She walked in the room with long, purposeful strides, long hair that swayed behind her. Their eyes meet for a brief moment and Blue forgets how to breathe. He realizes for the first time that this Leaf is not the same one he started this journey with all that long ago. Everything he imagined a Pokemon Master was made up of must've been the same material Leaf was cut from.

"It's about time Leaf. I was afraid you got lost along the way." Green taunted with a chuckle.

Leaf's red eyes widened in surprise, she was clearly expecting something else, yet the relief was also clear. "Puh-lease." She flipped her hair. "I was worried you got lost on Victory Road."

There is a silence after that, which is filled with unspoken words and unrecognized desires. Blue had always been one step ahead of her, even when they travelled with each other through most parts of the journey. Yet Leaf somehow managed to beat him every time. Every. Single. Time. Would he always live in the shadows? The shadow of his grandfather, the great Professor Oak who discovered groundbreaking things about Pokemon. The shadows of his sister, who was a decorated contest winner. The shadows of his best friend, Red, who was known as the main person to disband Team Rocket. And now, the shadows of Leaf, the girl who he had grown to like, and who would no doubt beat him. Maybe that's why Blue wanted to desperately claim the title of Champion. He wanted to be good enough to stand _beside_ the people he loved, not behind.

"Congratulations Blue. I know how much this means to you." Leaf smiles brightly at him, red eyes shining like stars. She takes a few steps forward in order to wrap him in a tight hug.

Blue grins into her hair. "Thank you Leaf. I mean it." And he does. Leaf had always made him stronger, it just took him a while to figure it out.

They pulled away eventually. Blue still felt warm where Leaf's breath had caressed his neck, where her hands had brushed the nape of his head. They were friends for that moment, holding each other tightly, dancing between the thin line that is something more.

"I am serious you know. I'm proud of you, and so is your grandfather and sister." Leaf said earnestly while tucking loose hair behind her ear.

Blue raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You talked to them?"

Leaf nodded vigorously so much that her hat threatened to fall of. "Of course I did. As soon as I heard you were Champion I called them once I got to the Pokemon Center. I was going to let you tell them but…" Leaf laughs sheepishly, turning her head away.

The warmth in Blue's chest would burn him from the inside out. Leaf had been so happy for him that she called his family. His delight must've betrayed him, because Leaf rolled her eyes. The small smile never left her face though.

"Come on Mr. Champion," Leaf's hand was outstretched towards him. "Let's go."

Blue doesn't hesitate at all. "Where are we going?" He tried to ignore how well their hands fit together but failed.

"To your party." She responded as if it was an obvious answer.

"Party?" Blue echoed.

Leaf doesn't answer and Blue is fine with that. It allowed him time think. If Leaf was here then that meant she had beaten the elite four. It was only a matter of time before they would have a battle. And Leaf would beat him.

"What's wrong?"

Blue stopped walking, withdrawing his hand from Leaf's. "Leaf, you beat the Elite Four."

"Yes."

"We have to battle then."

Leaf looked up at him wearing an unreadable expression. Blue wanted to smoothe out the crease between her eyebrows, to get rid of the hurt expression on her face. "We don't have to do that now, Blue."

"Yes we do." Blue exclaimed, almost throwing his hands in the air to prove his point.

Leaf was about to fire back but was cut off by the doors opening. Daisy Oak waltzed through the threshold wearing a big smile. Her blue eyes sparkled once they set on Blue. Behind her was his grandfather, who waddled into the room at a much slower pace, his purple slippers making no noise against the tiled floor. Red was next to him, his familiar hat and Pikachu on his shoulder, talking animatedly. Blue turned to look at Leaf but she had already schooled her expression into something that resembled neutrality.

"We couldn't wait anymore. I'm just so excited." Daisy threw her arms around Blue. He wrapped his arms around her, smelling her perfume and floral shampoo.

Daisy pulled back so that her hands squeezed Blue's shoulder but their faces were near. Unshed tears threatened to spill over her eyes. "Look at my baby brother." She squealed, kissing his cheek.

"My, I remember the first day you got your Pokemon. Look how far you've come now." Professor Oak chuckled fondly, his gray eyes full of warmth as he gazed at Blue.

"Man that was the best day, eh Blue?" Red slung an arm around Blue's shoulder with a large grin.

"Yeah. It was."

Blue looked at all of them. Daisy, Red, his grandfather, Leaf however, was gone. These three people were so important to him that Blue never wanted to let them down. And in this moment they looked so proud of him. He'd finally made them proud. Blue wiped at his eyes, blaming his allergies mentally for his watery eyes.

"I'm glad I was finally able to make you guys proud." Blue murmured to himself.

Red cocked his head to the side, Pikachu mimicking his trainer. "What are you talking about Blue?"

"We've always been proud of you Blue." Daisy cupped Blue's face tenderly. "I have the greatest baby brother on the planet."

Red agreed with Daisy quickly. "Of course Blue! You and Leaf are my best friends."

Gramps cleared his throat awkwardly. "Daisy, Red, why don't you two find where Leaf ran off too?"

Blue winced inwardly. The way Gramps said that was the same way one would try to get rid of someone. Daisy got the message, Red did not, so she tugged the confused boy out of the room. Blue didn't necessarily feel awkward, but he did feel anticipative. Once the doors slammed loudly shut, Professor Oak turned to his grandson. Blue fidgeted with the hem of his shirt while he waited.

"I know my success has always been one sided, if you will. One side is that you and Daisy will follow in my footsteps, and the other being you will go on to decide your own path." Gramps ran a hand through his thinning hair tiredly.

"The media has always been a problem." Gramps continued. "I know it has been hard having to deal with them wondering what will the great Gary Oak do next. I also know that they've been pressuring you to be like me, and for that, I deeply regret." Gramps apologized sincerely almost in tears.

Blue swallowed thickly. "Gramps…"

"Blue Oak, you and your sister will always be my pride and joy. When Daisy said that she wanted to do contests I was thrilled that she found her dream. Just like when you said all those years ago that you wanted to become Champion. I have never wanted you to do something that you don't love with a passion Blue. I want you to be happy my boy. Be happy."

This time Blue did cry, as did his grandfather. All Blue wanted was to feel validated, to feel that no matter what he was always accepted. The hug between grandfather and grandson didn't last long physically but lasted forever mentally. Together the two finally left the room and entered the party.

It was a gathering more like it, Blue thought to himself, but it was still nice, except Leaf was still missing. All the gym leaders and Kanto officials gathered in the small waiting area where challengers wait. Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny were being hounded by Brock. Misty Waterflower was talking to Red who was shoving his face in the appetizers. A few silph co. members chatted with Blaine. Sabrina and Erika stood off to the side in their own little world. The Elite Four members bowed politely when Blue and Professor Oak walked by. Agatha mumbled something hidden under her breath. Leaf was nowhere to be found.

"Come on Blue, have some cake." Daisy approached the two with plates of cake loaded in her arms. Behind her was Bill, who seemed intent on following his older sister. Blue glared at him.

"Congrats Blue." Bill pat Blue on the back, missing the waves of doom Blue sent his way.

Blue gritted his teeth but nonetheless nodded his thanks. "Have you seen Leaf?" He asked, turning his attention towards Daisy.

"She went outside." Red called over from the tables loaded with food.

Blue turned to his sister quickly in order to explain he needed to find her, but went silent after seeing her in an avid discussion with Bill. Gramps was also preoccupied with Blaine and Agatha, the latter who looked annoyed. Blue used this time to quickly sneak away.

Outside of the Indigo Plateau was a field full of the flowers that gave the tournament its namesake. The beautiful flowers danced in the wind under a setting sun. The pale pinks and oranges colored the sky as if an artist was painting it right now. Further down the hill Blue spotted Leaf.sitting underneath a tree. Her pokemon were out, specifically Charizard and Tyranitar, which meant she didn't want to be bothered.

"Hey." Blue said which elicited a small puff of smoke to be shot at him by the orange dragon. Tyranitar blinked slowly at him, a snarl building in its throat.

"I don't want to battle Blue." Leaf leaned her head back against the tree.

Blue took this an invitation to sit down next to her. Espeon popped out of Leaf's pokeball, trilling happily at the sight of Blue. Before Blue could react the Psychic pokemon had already telepathically released Umbreon from Blue's Pokeball. The day and night pokemon rubbed their heads together affectionately.

"I didn't come here to battle. I wanted to apologize."

Leaf raised an eyebrow skeptically. "The Blue Oak is apologizing. It must be the apocalypse."

"Okay, okay. Shut up." Blue nudged Leaf with his shoulder. She laughed quietly in response making his heart flutter.

"I was never mad you know. Just upset." Leaf rubbed Charizard's lumbering head as the pokemon rested against Leaf's legs. "I wanted you to be happy."

"I was happy." Blue defended quickly.

Leaf shook her head, sending brown hair flying, red eyes narrowed slightly. "No you weren't. When I walked in I saw your face Blue. You weren't happy. Happy to see me." She finished quietly.

Oh. Suddenly Blue understood. "Leaf, I was happy to see you of course. And then it dawned on me that we would have to battle. I was just," Blue hesitated, "I was afraid."

"Of what?"

"Leaf every time we battled you beat me. I was afraid that you'd beat me this time too."

Leaf stared at him. Blue stares back. It was quiet for a few moments, both of them processing what had transpired between them. Blue wasn't normally so serious. It had always been in his personality to be cocky and obnoxious, but today, this day was for brutal honesty.

"Blue, you're one of the strongest trainers I know. Don't discredit yourself like that." Leaf said after a pause. "I admire that in you by the way. No matter what happens, if you win or lose, your desire to get stronger always inspires me."

Blue stared at her with a stupid smile on his face. He didn't care anymore. His feelings for her were a wild fire. He kissed her cheek. It was brief, it was soft, and it was nice. Leaf covered her skin quickly, hiding flaming cheeks and a flustered expression.

"What was that for?" She shouted, furiously blushing.

"For being you."

Leaf glared at him, smacking him on the arm. "You know what? I challenge you what now to a battle Mr. Champion."

"Jeez Leaf. Kinky. I like it." Blue teased her further. The smirk on his lips only grew once she screamed in horror. It was worth it despite to ferocious pokemon glaring at him.

"You're disgusting Blue Oak. And I will beat you!"

Leaf did end up beating Blue, and he was proud of her. She may not have started the journey knowing what her dreams were, but she finished the journey as a Pokemon Champion, and Blue Oak's girlfriend, which took months of countless asking. Anyways, Blue liked being a Gym Leader better.


End file.
